Brasil terra do samba da guandaia e da confusão!
by Dark biba-chan
Summary: Apos uam dura batalha contra Hades, nossos cavaleiros de ouro são renacidos e resolvem tirar umas ferias a qui no Brasil... Oque sera que vai acontecer?


**Biba chan: Hei povuuu!Estamos aqui com o primeiro capitulo!  
  
Niarasan: È isso mesmo! Então eu a mais normal do grupo, desejo-lhes uma boa leitura!  
  
Biba chan: Hã... Onde está a livinhachan e a nathchan?  
  
Niarasan: Er... Não sei! Porque você está me perguntando isso! Biba chan: não sei... Talvez seja por causa dos pedidos de socorro abafados vindos do seu quarto? Isso mesmo!diz nathchan desamarrando a corda que estava algemando livinhachan Livinha chan: Ela amarrou a gente! Niara san: claro! Vcs falam muitas besteiras! Envergonham-me! Nathchan: Buuuuááááá´!!!Olha que eu te processo por danos moral e tentativa de seqüestro!  
Biba chan: livinha, por favor, de continuidade na fic sim? Vou tentar apartar essa briga! Livinhachan: tudo bem! Queridos leitores, por favor, sigam em frente e aproveitem a leitura!  
  
** Capitulo um: Vamos viajar!  
  
Grécia – Santuário – casa de Touro ás 5:30 A.M.   
  
Lá, lá, lááááááááá, lá!- Aldebaram saia do banheiro feliz da vida, cantarolando qualquer coisa.Tinha acordado cedo, pois ia viajar de volta para o Brasil, passar um tempo lá, e convidou seus amigos para ir junto. Afinal, todos haviam acabado de ressuscitar após uma longa batalha contra Hades... Bem, Agora não é hora de pensar nisso, seus amigos já estavam o esperando para partirem. Trocou de roupa, pegou as malas e foi para o hall da casa de touro.Todos os seus amigos estavam lá: Mu, Saga, Máscara da Morte ou Carlo, como preferirem, Shaka, Miro, Aioros, Shura, Kamus e Afrodite.Dohko resolveu ficar em Rosan, mas e Aioria?  
  
Aleluia!Pelos deuses Deba!Porque demorou tanto?- perguntou aioros com seu jeito jovial, mas com uma certa ponta de impaciência.  
  
Me desculpe! Estava tomando banho.Estão todos aqui? –Adebaram se desculpou e perguntou logo em seguida, já sabendo que aioria, não estava ali.   
  
Estão, menos Aioria que saiu de lua de mel com marim.- respondeu prontamente mu  
  
Belê! Então vamu logo!- pronunciou-se Mascara da morte.  
  
OK! Então vamos! TÔ doido para chegar no Brasil!- falou Afrodite, animadamente, quase dando pulinhos de tanta felicidade.  
  
Ele descobriu que nas praias do Brasil, há homens fortes, bronzeados, só de sunga...- sussurrou miro para Kanon e Shura que começaram a rir descontroladamente.  
  
Hei Deba! Uma perguntinha: Onde todos nós vamos ficar?- perguntou Kamus- Quer dizer, somos doze ao todo, e muito espaçosos por sinal - continuou ele apontando para as bagagens - e depois ainda vão os cavaleiros de Bronze, que só não vão agora porque vão esperar o recesso escolar.Resumindo, onde vai ter lugar pra tanta gente?  
  
Taí uma boa pergunta! Onde nós vamos ficar?- dessa vez quem perguntava era Mu  
  
Relaxem ai povithu mais ou menos!Tenho certeza que o nosso amigo Deba aqui vai ter uma ótima solução!-Saga tentava tranqüilizar o povo quando mascara da morte pronunciou-se:  
  
Pra mim tanto faz como tanto fez!Meu negócio é ficar vendo TV com um pacote de pipoca com um refri geladinho!   
  
Cruzes Carlo! Que falta de animo é esse?-retrucou Dido, com um tom de brincadeira.  
  
Há, Há, Há! Máscara meu amigo!Garanto-te que quando você chegar lá, não vai querer ficar na frente da televisão comendo pipoca!Você vai querer é aproveitar a vida meu amigo! Em todos os sentidos meu camarada!- risadas gerais. Aldebaram estava mesmo animado!-e quanto a hospedagem, não se preocupem! Já irei providenciar!- Adebaram saiu sem mais nem menos e foi telefonar...  
  
Brasil, por volta das nove horas A.M.   
  
Alguém gritava ao telefone:  
  
O que vocês acham que são? O rei e o resto da corte real da inglesa?  
  
_Minha Senhora..._  
  
"minha senhora" o Escambal!Eu ainda tenho 18 anos, quase dezenove, mas isso não vem ao caso! Seus "amiguinhos" vieram aqui, reformaram e deixarem tudo UMA BAGUNÇA!E ainda se recusaram a limpar!  
  
_olha moça, sinto muito, mas a limpeza não faz parte dos nossos serviços e_...  
  
o senhor sabe muito bem que nada me impede de fazer um piquete em frente a sua empresa e...  
  
-_PLAFT!  
_  
Ora! Desligou na minha cara! Acreditam? - quem estava fazendo este furdunço todo era Nathalia. Nathalia era uma garota alegre, que adora um barraco. Por qualquer coisa arma um piquete, com direito a alto falante, placas faixas e tudo o mais.Tinha a pele branquinha, cabelos longos (até um pouco acima do bumbum) e levemente ondulados nas pontas e belos olhos verdes.  
  
Ela estava fazendo aquele escândalo no telefone a empresa que ela e suas amigas haviam contratado para unir as três casas, ou melhor, mansões, pois umas eram vizinhas das outras, e sempre freqüentavam a casa uma dos outras, daí resolveram derrubar os muros e fazer um "ligamento" entre os casarões.  
  
Mas continuando, a empresa que elas tinham contratado para fazer isso deixou todos os móveis fora de lugar, uma bagunça, e se recusaram a limpar. Por isso o escândalo...  
  
Ora deixe de ser preguiçosa!Ponha esse telefone no lugar e venha nos ajudar a arrumar. Que daqui a algumas horas vão vir àquelas criancinhas que você se propôs a cuidar por um dia!- Quem falava agora era Anne.Anne era irmã do Aldebaram. Ela era uma pessoa responsável, que estava sempre estudando, treinando Yoga e que cursava administração em uma universidade local.Anne era alta, morena, dos olhos de um castanho profundo e o cabelo (que passava um pouco dos ombros) igualmente castanho. Ela ao contrario de seu irmão, era vegetariana, e não bebia, apenas em ocasiões especiais.  
  
Certo, certo...Bem, mas temos que avisar a Hioko não é mesmo?  
  
Pode crer camarada!- Essa era Susane. Susane era a meia irmã de Anne e aldebaram. Essa por sua vez, era Morena, com os cabelos castanhos (até um pouco acima do bumbum) e profundos olhos verdes, que estavam sempre brilhando de felicidade.Ela era uma pessoa animada, que cursava marketing e fazia teatro na mesma universidade de Anne e nathalia.Embora fosse apenas meios irmãos, Anne, adebaram e Su (Susane, que não gostava de ser chamada por seu nome completo, alegando que parecia que estavam lhe chamando a atenção, respondia apenas por Su) se davam muito bem e também estava sempre pronta a ajudar os outros.  
  
O telefone de onde a hioko está hospedada até terminarem as obras da casa está em cima da mesa do telefone.- informou Anne  
  
OK! Vou ligar para ela!-e nathalia saiu saltitante para telefonar para a amiga.  
  
Trim, Trim!  
  
ALÔÔÔUUUU! Su falando!   
  
_Alô? Su? Oi maninha!  
_  
Mano Deba?  
  
_Pode crer!  
_  
Os olhos de Susane brilharam.Adorava seu meio irmão.  
Que saudade!  
  
_Eu também estou morrendo de saudades!E a Aninha?Como está?  
_  
responsável como sempre!  
  
_Há, há, há! Imaginei!Bem, ai teria lugar para hospedar eu e meus amigos?  
_  
Claro que tem!Pode vir! Estamos esperando!  
  
_Belê! Então você pode buscar a gente no aeroporto as 11:00 da noite?  
_  
Estarei lá!  
  
_Ok! Até mais tardeeeee!  
_  
Até!- E desligaram o telefone.Su que não agüentava de tanta felicidade, foi falar com a irmã.  
  
Anne, Anne! Adivinha?  
  
Hã... O que?- Anne via a enorme alegria estampada no rosto da irmã.  
  
Mano deba vai voltar! E trazendo todos os amigos cavaleiros dele!Não é legal?-Anne já tinha aberto um enorme sorriso, mas ao captar a mensagem completa, voltou a seguinte pergunta para a irmã:  
  
E... Onde esses amigos dele vão ficar?- Anne estava temendo a resposta, devido a enorme sorriso da irmã.  
  
Aqui ora essa!Com essa expansão que fizemos, vai dar espaço pra todo mundo!- Anne quase caiu pra trás.  
  
você é doida criatura?  
  
Não...Na verdade não. Eu acho...  
  
bem não importa! Como é que você pretende alojar 12 cavaleiros aqui?  
  
Não são doze! São dezessete! È só colocarmos eles ns quartos de hospedes!  
  
Su minha querida...Só gostaria de te informar que: Os quartos de hospedes estão em OBRA!  
  
Nesse caso os dividimos entre os nossos quartos!-Anne vez só não caiu para trás por causa da bagunça...Um bando de homens no mesmo quarto que ela?Isso não é certo, definitivamente isso não estava certo...- Ei Anne! Vamos logo arrumar essa bagunça!- gritou Su arrastando uma poltrona.- Certo, certo... mas... mas...-Anne saiu de seu transe e foi ajudar a irmã.  
  
Meninas! Eu vou ter que ir ajudar a Hioko com as crianças! Sabe como é, eu que me candidatei ao trabalho social de recreação, então vou ter que ajudar a pegar as crianças no orfanato!  
  
Sei! Sei! Mas pode dizer que parte disso é pra fugir da faxina, não é?- perguntou Anne.  
  
Bem como posso dizer...Isso ai!  
  
Nath sua vigarista -agora era Su implicando.  
  
Bem o que eu posso fazer? Faz parte de minha natureza! Tchau!-falou Nathalia saindo.  
  
Tchau!-disseram Su e Anne em uníssono.  
  
Athena, Santuário – Casa de Touro  
  
Pronto amigos! Problema resolvido! – Aldebaram entrava mais uma vez no hall fechando uma agendinha preta (típico!) com um tourinho desenhado – Já confirmei nosso "abrigo" lá no Brasil!  
  
Mesmo? Onde aceitariam 12 pessoas espaçosas – disse Mu apontando para as bagagens – Mais 5 cavaleiros de bronze, mais tarde?  
  
He, he, he! Adivinha?  
  
Deba, você não aprontou nenhuma né?  
  
Ora Kamus! Você não confia em mim? – perguntou Aldebaram fazendo  
beicinho – E vocês? – perguntou mais uma vez para ou outros.  
  
Hã...Não! – disseram todos em uníssono.  
  
Buááááááááá! Que vida cruel! – berrou Aldebaram fazendo um gesto dramático, mas logo se recuperando – e daí? Avante pessoal, quem conseguir acertar onde ficaremos até embarcarmos vai ganhar o presente que quiser.  
  
Ohhhhhhhh! Mesmo? Até um quite de maquiagem, com direito a base purpurinada e rimel de todas as cores? – perguntou Afrodite vibrando com a idéia de ter um quite "básico" daqueles.  
  
Pode crer! Agora vamos, que senão, o avião da fundação não esperar muito! – diz Aldebaram saindo correndo direto para o Táxi.  
  
Brasil, a caminho do orfanato local  
  
Hioko querida, tenho boas e más noticias!  
  
Ah...Que legal!...-Hioko é outra do "quarteto podre de rico". Ela é uma intercâmbista japonesa, que acabou ficando com um casal amigo da família deAnne, Aldebaram e Su, e da família de Nathalia. Ela era uma pessoa calma de longos cabelos pretos (até um pouco abaixo do bumbum e lisos, muito liso)e olhos igualmente negros. Era bastante sensível, cozinhava muito bem, embora não gostasse de o fazer. Cursava desenho industrial e pretendia ser uma grande estilista.  
  
Duvido que você adivinhe quais são as notícias! – falou Nath em tom de desafio.  
  
Bem...A boa eu não sei, mas a má...Não me diga que a Su disse que viu golfinhos com chapéu de Carmem Miranda chupando abacaxi no milharal...Seria essa?  
  
Hã...Não...Dessa vez não.  
  
Então Anne entrou em depressão mais uma vez de tanto estudar, então resolveu afogar suas mágoas em cima da geladeira se embebedando com suco de melancia. Seria?  
  
Não...Não dessa vez.  
  
Ufa!Que bom, se não ai sim eu ia considerar elas malucas de pedra. Então? Quais as noticias?  
  
A boa é que a reforma está pronta. Só falta terminar os quartos de hospedes. E a má...  
  
É...?  
  
A má é que eu briguei com a firma porque eles não queriam limpar a  
bagunça, daí eles se recusaram a terminar os quartos de hospedes e  
resumindo a gente vai ter que terminar e limpar toda a bagunça.  
  
Ow merda! – praguejou Hioko  
  
Concordo!  
  
Bem, fazer o quê? Chegamos! – Hioko estacionou o carro (uma Mitshubish preta) e esperou a Nathalia vir comas crianças. Bem, ela cursa Educação Física, e recreação era uma das matérias, era por isso que ela aceitou cuidar das crianças por um dia para dedetizar o orfanato.Valia Nota.  
  
Nathalia chegou e entrou com as no carro. Apresentou-se e começou a ensinar umas musiquetas para a pirralhada.  
  
Em casa..  
  
Ufa! Terminamos!- falou Su limpando a suor com as costas das mãos.  
  
pois é! Quer água?- ofereceu Anne a irmã esparramada no chão.  
  
Aham!- aceitou Su, sorrindo.-o mano Deba pediu para ir buscar ele às onze horas da noite.Você vai?  
  
Claro!  
  
E você ainda está brava porque eu deixei eles virem aqui sem sua permissão?  
  
Ah, bem, só um pouquinho perturbada, mas já perdoei! ('')  
  
Yeah!Que bom! Vou tomar banho ta?- e saiu Su, alegremente, saltitando até a sua suíte.  
  
dentro do avião da fundação  
  
E então?Vocês conseguiram Adivinhar?  
  
snif...!Não!-lamentou-se Afrodite -fala ai qual é!  
  
é Deba! Eu estou ficando preocupado, pensei que você fosse achar uma ótima solução!  
  
É mesmo Deba!Isso foi muita irresponsabilidade de sua parte! – Lamentaram – se Afrodite, Saga e Mu. Respectivamente, seguidos pelos outros cavaleiros.  
  
GENTE! Relaxa! Vamos nos hospedar na casa das minhas irmãs!- Berrou Aldebaram.Os murmúrios pararam na hora.  
  
Irmãs?-Perguntou Afrodite.  
  
Por que nunca disse que tinha irmãs?- perguntou Mu , afinal, pensava que sabia bastante sobre seu amigo.  
  
Bem vocês nunca me perguntaram!  
  
Ok, ok!Nós perdoamos! Tem uma foto delas ai?- perguntou saga, esperando que as irmãs não fossem tão feias quanto o irmão.  
  
Tenho sim!- falou aldebaram, não percebendo a malicia do olhar de Saga. Miro que estava acompanhando tudo chegou mais perto para ver, assim como os outros cavaleiros.  
  
Aldebaram tirou uma foto da carteira, estava meio amassado nos cantos, mas isso não importava muito, e mostrou a seus amigos.  
  
Afrodite pegou a foto se pôs a olhar, achava que as irmãs de aldebaram poderiam sentir inveja de sua beleza, ou até competir com o mesmo. Mas naquela foto onde se apresentavam duas meninas que aparentavam ter uns doze anos, uma com cabelos castanhos escuros até o ombro, com profundos olhos castanhos, e aparentava ser uma menina muito estudiosa, com aquela Expressão serena...  
  
E a outra com cabelos castanhos que aparentavam passar do ombro, pois estava preso em uma Maria Chiquinha alta, estava vestida com um uniforme de chefe de torcida e aparecia pulando atrás da primeira, tinha grandes olhos verdes, que brilhavam de alegria no momento da foto.Afrodite se encantou com a aparente meiguice das duas.Ele pegou a foto e não deixou nenhum outro cavaleiro ver, Queria admirar aquela duas, que aparentavam que seriam grandes amigas deles.  
  
Ei Dido! Deixe a gente ver também!- exclamou miro, que tava tão curioso quanto saga, para ver foto. Ele se aproximou de Afrodite e rapidamente pegou a foto e foi mostrar aos amigos.  
  
Aqui está pessoal! Consegui! – exclamou ele ao mostrar a foto aos  
amigos.  
  
Uau!- Disseram Kamus, Saga e o Mascara da Morte.  
  
Deba, essas são suas irmãs?- perguntou Mu, que pegou a foto da mão de Miro. Shaka que havia virado o rosto na direção da foto, abriu os olhos para ver melhor a imagem.Ficou realmente perturbado.Aquelas duas realmente tinham uma enorme beleza, mas a de cabelos castanhos realmente mexeu com ele.Mu também havia ficado perturbado com aquela garota.  
  
Shura e miro que ainda não tinham tido a oportunidade de ver a foto direito, pegaram das mãos de Mu.  
  
Fiiiiuuuuu, Fiiiiiuuuu!-Exclamou Miro.- Deba tem certeza de que essas são suas irmãs?São bonitas de mais para serem suas parentas!  
  
Ora seu escorpião abusado!-Berrou aldebaram que saiu correndo atas de miro. Shura ainda estava observando a certeza, as duas eram muito bonitas, mas a dos olhos verdes...

Ele ficou ali admirando a foto das duas, até que saga a paga de volta e exclama:  
  
È uma pena! Elas ainda são umas pirralhas! O que você disse?- Berrou aldebaram, que imediatamente foi defender as irmãs.  
  
Que elas são muito novas!Elas parecem que tem uns 12anos, senão...  
  
Ora! Vocês vão ver só!-Berrou Aldebaram de novo.Estava "P" da vida!Quem eram eles para chamarem suas irmãs de pirralhas?- Esperem só até chegar ao Brasil, para vocês verem quem são as pirralhas!- Após dizer isso, aldebaram sentou –se em seu lugar injuriado, com braços cruzados e com direito a beicinho.  
  
Ah Deba! Num fica assim não!Eu achei suas irmãs fofíssimas e acho que elas serão ótimas amigas e conselheiras de moda!he,he,he!- tentando consolar o sue amigo e a si mesmo, por reconhecer que a beleza das duas era rara e eram mais bonitas do que ele próprio.  
  
É deba!Nos desculpe! Não queríamos falar isso por maldade!É que elas são muito bonitas, mas muito novas, e se tentássemos dar em cima delas seria mais um abusa sexual do que um namoro!- Tentou também saga, que tirou gargalhadas de todo mundo, inclusive de aldebaram, que já havia perdoado os amigos, e estava mais é rindo da cara deles quando vissem suas irmãs...  
  
Brasil, Carro da Hioko  
  
Muito bem criançada! Quem gosta de iorgute?  
  
EEEUUUUUUUUU!!!- Responderam cerca de 20 meninos e meninas entre 9 e 10 anos.  
  
Ok, Ok!Vou distribuir então!-Natália foi pegando vários potinhos de iorgute e foi distribuindo entre as crianças.Hioko estava dirigindo e Natália estava entretendo as crianças.  
  
Estamos chegando pessoal!-Avisou Hioko, passando pelos portões de entrada da mansão.As crianças colocaram a cabeça para fora do vidro para verem melhor. Avistaram uma enorme casa de arregalar os olhos....  
  
Também não era pra menos. A entrada era toda ornamentada por flores pelo caminho onde passavam os carros.Mais a frente tinha Quatro estatuas enormes: A direita era uma da hioko, com o uniforme de vôlei, e a bola de baixo do braço direito e com os cabelos presos com aqueles palitinhos japoneses. No meio estava uma estatua da Anne e da Susane, uma ao lado da outra.  
  
Anne estava esculpida com uma jaqueta de tactel larga, no qual as mangas estavam arregaçadas até o cotovelo, uma saia de pregas e uma blusa simples por baixo da jaqueta. Estava De tênis com uma meia soquete, também segurando um manual de táticas de vôlei na mão direita e com a esquerda estava segurando a perna dos óculos, que estava escorregado até a ponta do nariz, deixando a imagem bastante charmosa.Ao seu lado, estava Su, com o uniforme de chefe de torcida (que será descrito mais a frente), estava esculpida como se estivesse a meio caminho de pular, com um pé ainda apoiado no chão e outro dobrado para trás, agitando os pom- pons em cima da cabeça. Também estava com os cabelos em uma Maria Chiquinha alta.E finalmente, a esquerda mais não menos importante, Natália, também com o uniforme de vôlei, com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, e estava com uma bola debaixo do braço esquerdo.  
  
As crianças estavam realmente maravilhadas.E também, não era pra menos, pois logo depois, das estatuas, havia u grande chafariz, em forma de espiral, com algumas formas geométricas "espetadas" nela, e a água jorrava do meio da espiral.  
  
Ali também havia ornamentação com flores, formando um belo jardim.  
  
Hyoko estacionou o carro e entrou com as crianças.Logo na sala, Su estava jogando um joguinho de vídeo game (algo como STREET FIGTER) e Anne meditando (não me perguntem como ela conseguia meditar com o barulho do jogo).As crianças logo correram para junto e Su enquanto esta ensinava os macetes e é caro como se jogava, mas não pode concluir a explicação, pois Anne havia dito que havia leões mais a frente.Hyoko e Natália a seguiram e uma Su muito injuriada também.  
  
Andaram bastante, passando por vários corredores e cômodos, muitos bem decorados.Finalmente pararam em frente a uma porta dupla, que Anne abriu.Logo de cara havia um aquário enorme, que ocupava a parede toda.Lá havia a própia vida marinha vária tipos de peixes, água viva, corais, anêmonas, enguias... Tudo chamava muita atenção das crianças, os peixes estranhos, coloridos cabeçudos (?), mas o q mais os impressionava era uma dupla de tartarugas gigantes (All e Ann)  
  
Anne pegou um livro em uma das estantes (no resto das paredes, era tudo coberto por estantes cheias de livros sobre animais e como trata – los), e explicou mais ou menos como alguns daqueles animais viviam.Logo depois, entrou por uma porta e quando as crianças a seguiram, ficaram mais aparvalhadas ainda.  
  
Ao invéz de paredes, o corredor continha vidraças, e atrás destas havia autênticos ecossistemas animais.  
  
Do lado esquerdo, havia uma representação quase perfeita das savanas africanas, com direito a leões e os outros animaizinhos nativos da África, e do lado direito, havia outra representação, só que esta, por sua vez, da floresta amazônica.  
  
Anne explicou as características de ambos os ecossistemas, e seguiu por uma outra porta.Lá também continha vidraças com outros tipos de ecossistemas, como o habitat dos círculos polares Árticos e Antárticos (Separados, claro, pois os dois têm animais diferentes com a convivência impossível).  
  
E após mais este outro corredor, havia uma sucessão de outros corredores, com outros ecossistemas e habitats naturais.  
  
Depois da visita das crianças ao "zoológico" particular das meninas, elas levaram as crianças para brincar no quintal, onde havia alguns animaizinhos de fazenda como patos, galinhas, e um lugar mais reservado, onde havia quatro cavalos que elas usavam pra cavalgar no bosque atrás da casa de vez em quando.  
  
Mais tarde, as meninas distribuíram quitutes feitos pela cozinheira da casa.Enquanto as crianças comiam, as meninas apresentavam um teatrinho meio que improvisado, mas como a Hyoko era aluna de estilismo e Susane tinha um ateliê em casa, havia sempre fantasias de todos os jeitos e formas (muitos bem feitos por sinal).A historia do teatrinho era sobre uma princesa japonesa (Hyoko) que tinha um coelho cor de rosa e falante (Anne), que disputava um coco de óculos escuros e chinelos havaiana também falante (Su) com uma raposa também falante (Nath).  
  
O teatrinho fez bastante sucesso entre as crianças, e assim, que terminaram de apresentar, as meninas levaram-nas para o orfanato com a mini-van que os empregados utilizavam pra fazer compras.  
  
No caminho de volta, as meninas pegaram um engarrafamento, e como o orfanato era um pouco distante, quando chegaram em casa já era umas 10:30 P.M.  
  
Hei Anne, a gente não está esquecendo de nada não?- perguntou Su para Anne, andando de um lado para o outro.  
  
Não...Acho que não...-disse Anne colocando um dedo no queixo.  
  
Acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com A...Al...Al...-observou Natália, também colocando o dedo no queixo.  
  
Vocês esqueceram o tal de "Mano Deba" no aeroporto.- disse Hyoko comendo um dos chocolates dentro de uma jarra em cima da mesa.  
  
MANO DEBA!- Gritaram Su e Anne, em Uníssono.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
** E ai gente!o Biba chan no pedaço! O seguinte, desculpinha ai a demora, é que como estamos fazendo uma fic em conjunto, precisa da todas as escritoras reunidas, pra ver se está tudo de acordo, e como também a preguiça é grande (admito... ¬¬" ) atrasou um pouco...  
  
Mas finalmente está aqui enfim o primeiro capitulo postado (aleluia!!!!)e agradeço a Fechan, que foi a única que comentou e disse umas verdades.... Realmente, o prólogo estava horrível...¬¬ e havia muitos erros de ortografia, mas como o dicionário personalizado do meu pc está com problemas, então eu tenho que "adaptar" algumas palavras... Bem é isso ai, e eu também vou tentar adiantar o segundo capitulo...  
E vocês devem estar pensando: "que garota egoísta, põe tudo em primeira pessoa na nota, sendo que ela está escrevendo a fic junto com as amigas!" Mas é ai que vocês se enganam!!! Sou EU que estou criando a fic! Elas apenas dão opinião e algumas idéias pra eu adaptar pra ficar coerente com a fic!¬¬ pois é...  
Bem eu já enrolei bastante,  
  
JÁ MATA NEEE EEEE!  
  
E ATÉ O PROXIMO CAPITULO!.**


End file.
